The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by Crush48
Summary: Don't you hate it when a Predator Huntress is suddenly trying to kill you? And then aliens come out of nowhere, and now you and the Predator have to be buddies to survive the day? Yea? Didn't think so. Rated T for cursing, of course. Can't have an Alien/ Predator Fic without cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was an idea I had after having read some Alien/Predator Fanfictions. I noticed there wasn't enough FemalePredator/MaleHuman stories, so I'm taking a crack at it. Don't worry, I'm not a _complete _rookie at this. I am aware that Female Predators are actually larger and stronger than their male counterparts, and i'ma keep it that way. Also, I'm not gonna do the whole 1st Person POV thing, cuz honestly, I find those annoying in some genres. So be prepared for a whole bunch of 3rd Person! :)_

_P.S.: I seriously decided to make this on a whim. Please Review, whether you Love it, Like it, don't care, Hate it, or want this story to be burned with fire. Review Anyway. I had to translate this idea into story form. And please, Readers, review **every **chapter that you read! Don't just read it and leave, drop some feedback!_

Chapter 1

One wrong move, and his head probably wouldn't even exist anymore.

He continued his reckless sprint, pushing a couple to either side of him roughly as he passed them. Before they could shout to his back, a blue beam of energy struck the pavement that the man pushed them from. The two bystanders watched the smoking spot owlishly before looking at each other and then the man who just saved them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the man seemed to chant, ignoring the numbness beginning to crawl up his legs. He abruptly turned a corner into another intersection, narrowly missing another burst of blue energy. Quickly, he shuffled into an alley, looking for anywhere to hide. Spotting a large dumpster, he climbed into it without hesitation, his nose wrinkling at the horrible smell. Was this some sort of punishment for pranking people with a slingshot 15 minutes earlier?

He blanked his thoughts, attempting to slow his breathing. He only succeeded in making his breaths short and choppy. To improvise, he breathed in through his nose so he wouldn't make his hiding spot so obvious.

**_Clang!_**

Something tapped the Dumpster. He shuffled as quietly as he could to a lit spot inside the giant trash bin. A small hole in the wall. It wasn't large enough for him to make out any shapes, but it was definitely large enough to tell if someone...or in this case, _something_, happened to walk by.

The telltale sign of a shape passing the dumpster tipped him off. That, and the weird clicking noises the Olympic athlete sized _thing _was making.

How the hell did he get a crazed monster with dreadlocks chasing him anyway? He struggled to peer towards the side of the hole in the dumpster wall, hoping to spot it. None of this craziness occurred until he began correspondence with some military personnel to find out what happened to his Uncle. Alan Schaefer was always away on his military ops business, but he was good family. Every now and again Uncle Alan, or "Dutch" used to gift him a souvenir dog tag, that would have his nephew's name on one side, and his age on the other. Even though his Uncle was a marine veteran, he himself wasn't really interested in jobs involving guns and all around mainstream bad-assery. Of course, he'd taken some martial arts classes.

But what good was that gonna do him? He hadn't practiced in three years and he only ever got to "Brown Senior Belt". That wasn't even a black belt!

**_Thoom!_**

There was that noise again. This time though, the heavy footfalls seemed to be backpedaling away from the alley and making it's way...up the wall?

_That thing definitely isn't human, _he thought to himself with a frown. He got a good look at the alley before he dived into the dumpster. There were no service ladders or any humanly possible way to go _up the wall_.

Nonetheless, the thing seemed to have lost sight or interest in him. He hoped it was a little of both. Almost religiously, he fingered the souvenir dog tag around his neck.

_Anthony Schaefer / 20, _it said on his tag. Darting his head around quickly, he picked up what looked like a rock. Slowly poking his hand through the trash he camouflaged himself with, he tossed the rock into the alley.

"1, 2, 3," Tony counted silently. No sound. Slowly climbing out of the trash, he pivoted over the lid, landing quite ungracefully onto the ground.

Keeping his legs bent and back low, he quickly made his way to the nearest bus terminal, grabbing some poor resident's coat from a nearby laundry line. He'd return it if he ever gets the chance. Besides, whoever owned this coat wasn't being chased by some kind of a giant predator. Luckily, the coat had a hood and he quickly pulled it over his head.

* * *

He was surprised to have gotten out of it alive. He was looking off into some unknown spot on the floor, sitting quietly in the bus.

What was he to do? He was sure he'd lost sight of the predator. Yeah, he'll just call it Predator for now. Frankly it sounded badass, but then he was quickly disgusted with himself for trying to give a murderous stalker a cool nickname.

Not that the name wasn't unfitting. He tossed the thought aside for the moment as he tried to reevaluate his situation. The Predator, whatever the thing was started chasing him two weeks after his first correspondence with the Fort Hamiltion military base. He didn't know if he was just being biased against the military, but that seemed like one heck of a coincidence to him. He needed to ask his father if he knew anything of something like this. He always used to pester his father about his exploits in the NYPD, but he'd get unusually melancholy every time he asked him. Maybe it was just the nature of the job, but he always thought it was strange how he never seemed to tell him about what happened in the 90's when he was a fresh detective.

The bus came to a stop that was near his house. Several people were getting off and he realized he forgot to ring the bell, as lost in thought as he was. Quickly rising from his seat, he stepped down from the short stairway and ran for his home. Of course all of this would be happening during Summer Break, he laughed inwardly, without mirth.

* * *

The weekend finally rolled around, and he was ready to go somewhere that he hadn't yet planned, with his backpack and windbreaker jacket. The events from yesterday afternoon still played heavily in his mind, and he couldn't work up the excitement he wanted to feel.

That thing _had _to still have been looking for him. Glad he remembered to bring it, he pulled his baseball cap out of his bag, placing it snugly on his head. Not much in disguise, but anything might help.

Tony jumped when he heard a rustling noise to his left.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Tony berated himself. It was just a damn cat sneaking around like they all do. He shook his head with a reassuring laugh. With a better resolve, he figured he'd drop by a game store before calling one of his friends. Maybe they could all catch a movie.

Not far from where he initially stood, a helmet recorded his statement, the wearer watching him leave towards the inner city. Turning away, it activated the bug it planted on the male called Schaefer. Even though the Ooman's "Uncle" was presumed missing, this one would be the next best thing. It chuckled menacingly, a low, baritone kind of noise. The Predator actively allowed the Ooman to live, testing to see if it could escape. Surprisingly, the Ooman did drop under the radar when it ran into the alleyway, but was found afterwards. The Ooman's Uncle killed the Predator's cousin, and even though having the skull of "Alan Schaefer" would have been the ultimate trophy, a relative would be the next best thing.

The hunt was on.

_A/N: In case any of you are wondering, no, the Predator wasn't really trying to kill him earlier. I am aware that they have a Warrior's Code and don't kill unarmed targets with weapons. Till' next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also, if anyone can send suggestions on how to introduce the Xenomorphs, please do. I am not sure how to go about it yet, and I don't want the aliens showing up like a conveniently random plot device. That would suck. So if you have any feedback, especially any suggestions on how to introduce the Aliens, do it, please!_

_P.S.: Please, Readers, review **every **chapter that you read! Don't just read it and leave, drop some feedback!_

Chapter 2

"The hell is wrong with you, man?" The one who asked the question was removing his earphones and replacing them into his messenger bag.

"What?"

"You've been spaced out for the past 3 minutes. I didn't wanna say anything at first..." Anthony's friend started, looking off to the side meaningfully as they walked.

"It's nothing, bro. I just," Anthony sighed, pausing in his explanation. He was 99% sure that his friend was going to think him mad after this, but this just wasn't something you kept to yourself.

"Look, man, promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

His friend looked skeptical, wearing the kind of expression one would have while silently questioning your mental health.

"C'mon, Tim," Anthony pleaded, trying to coax an affirmative out of him.

Tim stared at him for several seconds before shaking his head with a sigh. "Fine, dude. You act like the government's after you or somethin'."

Anthony looked away sheepishly.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Tim moaned, refusing to facepalm.

"No, no, hear me out!" Anthony pleaded, gripping his friend's shoulder.

"Didn't you hear on the news? About the fuckin' lasers n' shit?"

"It was an electrical outage!"

"That causes craters in the ground?" Anthony retorted impatiently. Tim rolled his eyes, but didn't look totally convinced.

"I know what I saw! Looked like something out of a damn sci-fi movie! That thing was trying to kill me."

Tim sighed. Anthony couldn't tell if he was at least considering the possibility or he figured he was insane. Anthony looked to his sides discreetly before ushering Tim to a bench situated next to a bus stop.

"You remember the news report archive I showed you on the web?" Anthony asked once Tim seated himself.

"Yeah, about that ops mission over seas from like 20 years ago?"

"The same. And you know how he just vanished less than ten years after that?"

"Look, I know he disappeared. There's a number of logical reasons...PTSD-"

"When I started the correspondence with the military," Schaefer interrupted. "I talked to counselor that was assigned to Uncle Dutch."

"And?"

"I kinda stole some documents," Anthony said in a rush, scratching the back of his neck.

Tim sighed again, but this time he stood. "You what!? Dude, you outta your mind!?" Anthony stood up, raising his hand in a placating gesture.

"Listen, listen!" he pleaded. "The counseling reports I got, they describe something similar to what I saw."

Tim began to protest until Tony pulled out a ragged binder full of hastily clipped in papers. Tim looked at Tony uncertainly, hesitantly grabbing the binder.

"You're serious." Tim observed, as though trying to convince himself of what he was witnessing. Tony didn't reply, only flipping the binder open to a specific page.

"See this? Energy based weapon, same description as what you saw on the news last night."

"Holy Shit."

Tony raised his arms in an "I told you so" gesture. "Thank you! This is why I'm always wearing clothes with hoods and baseball caps now. The same type of people that my Uncle killed, they're coming after me."

Tim didn't reply immediately, only looking astonished as he skimmed through the papers.

"This thing wants to fuck you up, man. They skin their victims, man! I don't believe this."

"I know," Tony agreed, slowly sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "The report says how he killed whatever that guy was, but we're not in the damn jungle."

"Tony, you need to go to the police."

"What good will that do me? They're gonna think I'm some punk playing a stupid prank!" Tony picked up a rock that lay by his feet, throwing it upwards towards a nearby building's roof.

Both men froze at the sound of something shorting out.

"What was that?" Tony asked aloud, jumping to his feet.

"Could be anything. Something broke down?" Tim reasoned. Tony noted that he wasn't looking too convinced. They slowly turned around towards the origin of the sound. Their were lazy sparks of shorting circuits that seemed to be flowing on air. Around it was some sort of haze, like something transparent was sitting there. Or someone.

"Tim, we need to run."

Both of them heard a clicking sound, reminding Tony of a growling jungle animal. He couldn't place what species, but it was giving him chills down his spine.

The haze started to stalk forward.

"Tim, we need to run," Tony repeated more forcefully, the both of them slowly backpedaling from the semi-transparent figure. Tim nodded dumbly, though the both of them were still backpedaling as though no one said anything. Slowly, Tony reached into his backpack, hoping to find something to slow whatever it was that was following them down.

Reaching frantically, he pulled out a sports bottle, opened it, and threw it with a prayer at the figure.

"What," Tim said dumbly. The liquid from the sports drink seemed to have shorted out whatever it was that was keeping the figure camouflaged. What stood before them was something both men only saw in Sci-Fi movies, or maybe a pro wrestling ring.

The figure stood at least 7 feet, maybe even 8 feet. The figures face was hidden by a plain looking mask, seeming to jut out from the nose area, marked with some kind of sensor on the side of it. The hunter was nearly all muscle, but not exaggeratedly so, with what looked like jungle equipment and steel plates over forearms, shins, and a shoulder.

"What am I looking at?"

"Run!" Tony shouted, grabbing Tim's shoulder. They recklessly ran right through the street, startling drivers and causing cars to swerve out of the way. The Predator followed, seemingly not intimidated by the speeding vehicles it was narrowly missing. Tony flinched at what sounded like a traffic pile up. Looking behind him quickly, he could see the Predator still chasing him.

As they continued running, Tony pulled out the pocket knife he always kept with him.

"Tony! What the hell? What good is that gonna do you!?"

"I don't know!" Tony shouted irritably. They kept running, cutting corners through alleyways they were sure wouldn't lead to a dead-end.

"This is the only thing I have! It's not like I carry a gun!"

Tim pulled on Tony's arm, hiding them behind a dumpster.

"Thanks, man-" Tony was cut off by Tim making a shushing gesture. Moments later, they heard that clicking noise, and then the owner stepping into the alley they were hiding in. Several tense seconds passed, Tony struggling to not breath too loudly. Then the footsteps sounded like they were retreating.

Both Anthony and Tim let out a silent breath of relief.

Anthony shook his head slowly. He cupped his hand around his mouth so as not to whisper too loudly. "We need to-"

The grating noise of the Dumpster slowly being slid out of the way caused the both of them to jump to their feet.

A hand shot out and grabbed Tim by the throat, picking him up off the floor with ease.

"Oh no, no, no," Anthony whispered, unsure what to do. Was the Hunter about to kill his childhood friend?" Without thinking, Anthony held the pocket knife in a reverse fashion to stab the Hunter in the arm that was currently choking his buddy.

The Predator didn't so much as flinch, but rather sharply turned it's masked head towards Anthony. The knife was still somewhat embedded in the Predator, who lazily dropped Tim from it's grip. The victim in question took a gulp of air, struggling to his feet.

"Tim, run! Get the police or something, Anyone!" Tim nodded shakily, hesitating to leave before finally taking off for the nearest source of help.

The Predator grabbed the knife in it's arm, easily pulling it out and discarding it to the ground. Uncertain, Anthony brought his hands up in a formal Martial Arts stance. Anthony was relatively tall, at 6'2'', but this hunter in front of him, was freaking _huge_. He almost had to crane his neck to get a good look at the masked face. The Predator seemed to recognize what he was doing and crouched into some sort of wrestling stance, arms wide open, as though to daring Anthony to charge at it.

Swallowing nervously, Anthony skipped forward, throwing a jab. The Predator tensed up, ready for Anthony to do something reckless. It swung heavily at him, giving Tony enough time to duck and grab it's arm to throw it off balance.

"What the hell?" Tony strained. He had managed to grab it's arm, but he couldn't manage to flip it over his shoulder. His opponent growled before grabbing his shoulder roughly and almost lazily tossing him meters behind it.

If he wasn't wearing his backpack, he was sure that would have crippled him. He landed on his back, the momentum of it causing him to roll several times before friction ground him to a halt. Tony grabbed at his side which was burning with pain. Tony observed that it was like trying to fight a titanium wall. It also threw him like he would a textbook. The Predator growled again, apparently waiting for him to get up.

"Goddamit!" Tony stuttered. As he stood up, his side felt like mush. That thing was as strong as it looked.

Struggling to breath with half his body rejecting the sensation it caused, the Predator walked forward, this time some sort of blade protruding out a wrist bad it was wearing.

"Oh hell, no," Anthony muttered darkly. Spotting a trashcan to his right, he threw it over sending it sailing towards the murderous figure. The suddenness of the action caught the hunter off guard, the trashcan colliding with the figure's mask. This only made it roar as it resumed it's chase after him.

Anthony bounced on his toes, hoping to juke out of it's way, when he heard sirens going off, coming towards their direction. The Predator halted, slowly surveying the surrounding area, before resuming it's pace towards Tony. It began at a walk before slowly speeding up to ran at him. Tony bounced on his toes again, watching the serrated blade wearily.

"Hands up! Don't move!"

Policemen poured in from both directions of the alleyway, training their weapons on the large figure who was a short distance from Tony. The Predator stopped moving, slowly moving it's head as though eyeing all of them. One of the officers slowly moved forward, grabbing Tony and pulling him to safety. The Predator made a clicking noise as though sounding displeased.

"That's one tall motherfucker," one of the officers observed in disbelief.

"Put down your knife and raise your hands. If you do not, we will respond with force!" One of the officers declared.

The turret looking object on the Predator's shoulder suddenly seemed to come to life. A triad of red laser dots suddenly materialized on the speaker, slowly trailing upwards to rest on the officer's chest. Tony noticed at the last second what was about to happen as did the other officers.

"Hey, man! Duc-"

**_Throom_**

A blue ball of energy shot from the shoulder turret, blasting a hole into the officer, who was dead before he hit the floor. Tony's stomach was suddenly waging a war with his throat, trying to force his last lunch out of him. The scene erupted into chaos, the officers trying to shoot down the cop killer, but to no avail. It suddenly blended in with the surrounding environment.

Tony noticed green splotches where the tall figure was standing only moments before. That and the dead officer was the only evidence of a fight having even taken place.

"Ah, shit, it got the Liutenant," one of the cops said with a groan. "Well don't just stand there, somebody get a damn body bag!" The officers shot into motion, carrying out the orders.

"Sir, come with us, we gotta ask you a few questions."

Tony didn't respond, not taking his eyes off of the dead officer, a smoking hole where his chest used to be. He continued to stare at the body until it was finally hidden by the body bag, ignoring the noise of officers speaking everywhere.

"Damn, what are we gonna tell the Liutenant's family?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks, Mike for the suggestion!_

_P.S.: Someone added this story to their favorites list and I got a few followers. Thanks! I got one more favor, can you drop in a review? I'd really appreciate that! It'll make me feel much better to have some reviews to keep the other statistics some company. _

Chapter 3

The Yautja clenched her fists in frustration. The interference of those 'police' set back her progress. Schaefer's nephew seemed resilient, as most humans are, so the day wasn't a complete disappointment. However, the bullet wounds kept her in a sour mood. She pulled out a thin handheld case from within the folds of her armor. Opening it, she grabbed a scalpel, which probably looked quite intimidating by human standards. The bladed edge was more serrated, allowing it to easily pierce thicker flesh. With a pained grunt, she removed the bullets that managed to break through the thicker than average hide.

Her sensitive auditory cavities picked up a skittering noise, causing her head to snap towards the direction of the sound.

She wasn't sure what that noise was, but it'd be best to be cautious. Readying her wrist mounted blade launcher, she carefully advanced towards the origin of the noise. Something was in the trashcan.

The thing jumped out of the trashcan, retreating on four legs to another dark corner.

It was one of those small rodent creatures. Cocking her head to the side in thought, she dismissed it before returning to her medical kit.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit."

That was what the rest of the investigators were thinking at that exact moment. The lead detective couldn't have said anything more fitting.

"The victim died from an impact in the chest cavity."

The lead detective, Marcus Schaefer, sighed and shook his head, thinking very hard about the implications of this.

"What the hell killed him?" Marcus asked the forensics specialist, not having taken his eyes off of the victim.

"That's the strange part. This is different from the case where your son was being attacked. This one, it looks like something came _out _of his chest."

That sounded disgusting.

"But how? Did he spontaneously combust?"

The forensics officer he was talking to was called over by the other, who had finished swabbing the imploded area on the victim. Some of the rib bones of the victim looked like they were forced upward, as though something was trying to escape.

"We've found evidence of DNA traces, here on the victim's blood that don't belong there."

Marcus stepped forward, stopping next to the two forensics specialists.

"You mean there was something _alive_ in his chest?"

"That's what the math is telling me. The DNA isn't anything on record though. I found Nucleic Acid, but the concentration of Sulfuric compounds is too high for it be any kind of organism we know of."

Marcus pulled a toothpick from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth. Anything to distract him from the bullshit he was hearing. Maybe he was just being in denial.

"I never heard of any parasite with, uh, what, acid for blood?" The officer nodded hesitantly.

"Never heard of anything like that, nevermind something being that damn big to punch it's way outta this lucky man's chest."

"You never know. This has as much weirdness as about 10 years prior," the first forensics officer, Ford, observed. "You remember, that, right, Schaefer? About the serial killer going after gangs and the OWLF? Missing heads, holes in the victims' chests, the whole nine yards."

Marcus moved the toothpick around with his tongue, sighing heavily.

"Don't remind me." Marcus examined the body from where he was standing one last time, trying to figure the angle on it. It couldn't have been those hunter beings he'd seen before. They hunted for sport and kept trophies. Almost all the victims of the aliens he'd seen were almost always headless. Especially gang leaders. This poor man was a security guard, who's most dangerous weapon was a Taser.

"I think this is something else," Marcus finally said.

* * *

Tony sat quietly at the desk, feeling nervous, terrified, pissed off, all at once. He knew that he wasn't in trouble for anything. They wanted to know more about whatever was hunting him, and had offed a police officer before vanishing right in front of them.

Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about the Predator, and he hoped he'd never have to. Tony rubbed his forehead, glancing occasionally at the one way window. He stopped his movements as the lead detective came in.

"Hey dad," Tony sighed, sitting up in his chair.

"How're you feeling, son?" Marcus questioned, handing Tony a bottle of cold tea. Anthony accepted it gratefully, savoring the first cold drink he'd had all day.

"I feel like crap. Some kind of, uh, Hunter, is trying to kill me, and I don't know why. To add to that, it has a shoulder cannon," Tony snorted, drinking some more tea. "Can you believe that, a shoulder cannon."

"Yeah."

Tony frowned and looked up at his father who sat across from him. "You know who they are don't you?"

"Yes, and no."

Tony took a deep breath, glancing at the camera situated in the corner on the ceiling.

"They're not recording this are they?"

Marcus shook his head in a negative. "You're not a suspect in any crime. No one can hear us."

"Then you mind telling me why you never told me about any of this? This guy that's trying to cut my head off?"

"Listen, Anthony, there was no logical reason for me to tell you anything about it. When my brother disappeared, I tried my best to find him, I still am. But that was none of your concern. You had nothing to do with it, until now."

"Then why is it coming after me? Why's it trying to kill me?"

"From what I've learned, these..._beings_, are hunters. You're Uncle killed on of 'em. In their eyes, that means he's a respected warrior." Tony's father seemed to be staring off into space as he continued.

"I've killed one or two of 'em. Usually, when they come after you like that, it means they find you a valuable target."

Tony stared at the bottle in his hand, studying the tea that still remained. "But why me? Why us?"

"Easy. Because we're related to him."

Tony put his face in his hand, muttering under his breath. "Dammit."

"Son."

Tony looked up to see his father was looking directly at him.

"There's nothing we can really do to prepare for something like this, except kill it. Usually when you kill one, the rest of them don't bother you for a while, or may not bother you at all. Some kind of honor system that they have."

Tony was reminded of how his attacker opted not to use that gun on it's shoulder when he went into a fighting stance.

"So they're basically a bunch of super soldier He-Men?" His father chuckled at the analogy.

"Something like that. The best we can do is make sure you're guarded 24-7." Marcus raised his hand in a placating gesture in response to Tony's protest. "They're not gonna be conspicuous. Were just going to ensure there's at least two or three people that are a close distance to where you are."

Tony nodded, seemingly accepting this fate. "So do I get a gun?"

"Don't be a dumbass. If you have a gun, it'll use a gun. If you're unarmed, it'll try to kill you unarmed. We gotta take advantage of that. You'll have a better chance without a weapon."

"Great," Tony replied with mock enthusiasm. "So instead of getting a hole blown into my chest, it can beat me to death."

"You'll only have a chance if you see it coming," his father reasoned.

* * *

Tony walked with purpose as he toured through the now moonlit city. He'd already called Tim to let him know he was alright, and that he and the rest of the gang would hang out some other time once the situation cooled off. For now, he tried his best not to throw up as he sat there. He felt a little better upon noticing some of the plain clothes officers that were scattered inconspicuously at varying distances from him.

He was told there was a helicopter keeping track from above, which also sounded like good news. Maybe this would work out. They'd kill whatever it was that was following him, and he could live for about another 90 years without having to worry about alien bastards. The only part of the whole operation was that he was essentially bait. He was asked to walk through secluded areas now and again, but they assured him that there would always be someone nearby to assist in the case of an attack. He turned onto an area that wasn't traversed much. There was the museum to his left that was on the news earlier today. His father told him about it, saying that it was unrelated to the hunter he'd encountered the other day.

Unrelated his ass. Perhaps his father was just trying to keep him from having more things to worry about in his head all at one time. His internal conversation was interrupted by the sound of something hitting metal, like a trashcan or dumpster. Suddenly, knowledge of having cops being near didn't sound like anything assuring. It just sounded like extra trophies for that damn hunter.

"Keep calm, keep calm," Tony chanted quietly, forcing himself to keep an even pace as he walked, and to not break into a run. Tony snapped his head up, seeing a dark shape seem to flow along a wall before disappearing just as quickly. Tony stared at the spot some time, trying to understand what it was he actually saw. Was that a bug? Tony shook his head, resuming his walk. He turned on the earphone the police had him wear.

"Anyone still there? How long until I can head back?"

"About 3 more minutes."

"Alright."

Tony replaced the earphone cord within the fold of his jacket, and taking a breath, seeing the heat of his breath rising into the air.

Tony jumped again at another noise, sounding like something hitting metal again. This time it was accompanied by some sort of growling noise.

That didn't sound like a cat.

Tony was getting more nervous. What if it was that hunter? Surely, it knew that he was being watched by police officers? Was it going to kill them, too?

The noise started to occur more frequently and Tony sped up his pace just a little. Then the unthinkable happened.

He was bowled over, a black shape looming over him. It was looking at him (was it looking at him? He couldn't see any eyes on it.). It's mouth was huge and had serrated canine teeth in each corner. When it opened it's mouth he wasn't even sure if he was awake any more. More aliens, was his only rational thought as _another _mouth seemed to open inside the larger mouth.

Before anything else happened though, the figure above him seemed to be thrown backward by some unseen force. Tony hadn't dared move his spot even with the sounds of kicking, scraping, punching and growling was heard. The voice of what he assumed was the figure looming over him earlier let out a death scream before suddenly being silenced. When he looked up, the only thing left was a beheaded giant bug thing and the hunter that was trying to kill him yesterday.

"Tony, you alright? We don't see anything yet."

Anthony slowly reached for the earpiece before the Hunter shot forward, yanking the device from him, throwing it to the ground, and crushing into bits.

Tony exhaled through his nose, standing there awkwardly as the Hunter turned it's back to him and began to do something to the dead alien bug. It might have been skinning the skull, but he wasn't sure. He looked away the moment it began to cut into the bug thing's cylindrically shaped, dismembered head.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: N/A_

Chapter 4

"Hey," Tony said after an internal debate. The killer (rescuer) ignored him, continuing it's work on the skull. Anthony could hear a spraying sound. He still couldn't tell what it was doing and Tony watched the odd sight for a few seconds.

"Hey," Tony repeated, this time with a little more force. Again, no response, except he heard some small pattern of clicks and grunts from it. The predator was closing the case it had opened earlier, and fastening some sort of belt through the alien bug skull. It didn't escape his notice that it looked like a perfectly preserved skull from where he was watching. Getting just a bit annoyed at the non-response from his several times would-be killer, he abandoned caution, grabbing the predator's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you-"

Big mistake. Before he could process what happened, he was being lifted 3 feet off the ground. The predator roared savagely at him, jostling him in the process.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Tony said quickly, his foolhardiness evaporating quickly. He didn't know why he impulsively grabbed it's shoulder. He felt he was out of the loop, and that wasn't a good feeling when things were trying to kill you and you didn't know what was going on at all.

There was that clicking/purring/growling noise again. It's grip on his neck didn't let up, and he was starting to gag.

"Ok, I'll, I'll give you space. C'mon, let me down."

The larger one only cocked it's head to the side as though it was only considering the suggestion. It made a noise akin to a harrumph, roughly dropping him to the ground. Fortunately, Tony's ego wasn't to bruised as he managed to land on his feet, albeit unsteadily.

Tony spread his hands out slightly. Assuring himself he wasn't about to fall over or lose balance, he rubbed the top of his head with his hand. The Predator was already resuming it's work, slinging the now polished skull over it's back.

"How come you didn't kill me?" Tony said, loud enough for the larger person to hear but actively not moving toward it. The Predator only looked at him, but didn't make any sort of response. Then it pointed at the skull situated on it's back by a strap and some hooks that kept it connected to the back of it's armor.

That alien bug skull again. What were they, some sort of mutant cockroaches? Tony sighed, wanting to rub his face in frustration, but decided against it, he still didn't quite trust this monster in front of him to take his eyes off of it.

The roar it yelled out all of a sudden made him tense up. He noticed a bullet wound near it's shoulder, which wasn't there seconds earlier. A whizzing sound rang out, and the creature roared again. It was a sniper. The sound of footsteps were suddenly heard and steadily increasing in volume.

The Predator looked worse for wear, or at least from what he could tell. It was unsteady on it's feet and leaning against the wall. An angry growl was emitting from where it's mouth would be, constantly trying to reach for the electronic wristband. Apparently, the shoulder wound was preventing it from doing so.

Tony only had a few seconds to act on a choice. He could haul himself out of there and let the police take care of it, and possibly kill it, and he'd be safe.

But what about that other thing that attacked him? The bug thing flashed through his mind, the jaw inside of the jaw...the image was terrifying if he were to be honest with himself. If he had to choose, he'd rather be chased down by something that seemed to be able to reason than a mutated cockroach. Not thinking anymore, he grabbed the Predator's arm, cautiously this time, and urged it to follow him. Somehow, he got the large figure to move and why was it staring at him? He couldn't tell what it was thinking, but it's mask just kept looking at him even as they moved through the alley and toward his home.

"I hope this bright idea doesn't bite me in the ass," Tony mumbled, struggling to move the larger one along with him. Damn, this dude was heavy!

This went on for several minutes, him leading the intimidating figure along the city paths, careful to avoid main roads. It was a while before they reached his own neighborhood. He was surprised the other was holding out so well, wven though it's steps were becoming unsteady. Reaching his house through the backyard, he half dragged the alien into the building. After graduating college, he was grateful for having been living alone for a while. He had no idea how his dad would react to seeing one in this awkward situation, even if he'd seen them before. He led it to the couch, in which it immediately pulled out a case from within it's robes. In morbid curiosity, Tony slowly sat down across from it on a recliner chair, wondering what it was doing.

The hunter pulled out a wicked looking scalpel, and with only the slightest hesitation, cut into itself where the bullets would be. It made angry clicking sounds and was clenching it's free hand intensely. Tony didn't know what he could possibly do in this situation, but he stood up to walk to the closet and pulled out a first aid kit. Turning back to his new house guest with the medical aid, he noticed the bullets already extracted and laid out on the case from earlier, half covered in that glowing green blood.

"This'll help," Tony said slowly, reaching for the tall alien with the gauze, only to have his wrist grabbed once he was within reach. Tony raised his hand in a universal side of peace, palm open.

"It's for the wound, it'll keep it from reopening. Just keep it on for a few days."

The injured hunter slowly let go of his wrist, letting him tie the gauze around it's shoulder. As he wrapped the cloth around, he couldn't help but notice how freaking ripped this guy was. It was a scary thought. He could see it...he didn't want to keep calling it an "it". He? The stature definitely seemed masculine, but the placement of the armor made it hard to tell. Tony decided he'll just go with "he". So Tony could easily see how "he" could lift him off the ground so effortlessly. He figured that whatever their culture was, hunting was probably a major part of it. Just one of them could take down a squad of marines, he figured objectively. The gauze was finally placed and he used some medical staples to keep the bandage firmly in place. He didn't know for sure why he was bothering to help the Predator, but hey, maybe by him helping, the Alien would decide to maybe not claim his skull as a trophy?

He figured the chance of that was slim to none, but if it was possible, he'd have to really hope it would work out.

The alien made some sort of indiscernible purring noise, gliding it's fingers across the gauze in what looked like curiosity.

Tony noticed that he hadn't taken off his mask, but he wasn't really keen on wondering what they looked like at the moment.

"You speak English?" Tony asked, bundling the still unused items back into the First Aid Kit. The Predator stopped it's examination of the bandage and looked up to regard the standing human. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, that makes things easier. There's an, uh, bathroom over there," Anthony stated, pointing to a door behind him, and there's a spare bedroom, if you need to rest or, whatever," he continued, pointing to another room to his left.

Tony was about to leave toward his room, when the Predator growled again.

"Huh?"

The Predator made another sound, as though irritated before finally pointing at his stomach.

"Oh, food!" Tony gestured towards the fridge. "Hey, man, knock yourself o-" Tony's voice dropped when his guest got up and opened the door to the fridge, almost carelessly ripping it right off the hinges. The hunter looked at the door for only a moment before searching through the fridge for something that was edible.

"Ugh, for Christ sake," Tony breathed, walking to his room with a shake of his head. He didn't have time to be fixing doors. He hoped whatever that hunter needed to do to get rid of those bug things would happen so he could get back to a normal life, but he figured normalcy was over for him. That was out the window, ever since he first ran into his friendly giant of a friend now crashing at his house.

_A/N: I know that Tony isn't referring to the Predator as a female. He doesn't know that yet. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Yes, I agree it did seem a little uncharacteristic for Anthony to rescue the Predator from the alley. Don't worry, I'll definitely go into that more._

_P.S.: I need a name for the Huntress. I'm not very interested in a "Native" name, more like a codename that Anthony would be likely to come up with, much like how in the movies, they have names, such as "Greyback, Scar, Wolf, Celtic, Mr. Black, and even Big Mama, a female Predator in the comics, which represent either their personalities or famous achievements. I know that my Predator does not have quite an established personality as of yet, but a name suggestion might help. Thanks for reading this small wall of text, and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tony, you are a real dumbass," he berated himself, still staring at the phone, but not daring to open it. It wasn't lost on him though, that the guest, who he could hear was probably eating everything in the fridge, hadn't tried to attack him at all since he brought him in. He was really hoping this meant he made a new friend, but he wasn't going to bank on that yet.

Deciding not to take any action on that regard at the moment, he made his way to the door, cautiously opening it. He still wasn't quite comfortable just walking around normally with his "friend" hanging around. Walking quietly so as not to make too much noise, he decided he'd take a shower to take his mind off of things. He'd managed to open the door halfway before realizing the bathroom was occupied. The shower head made a noise that couldn't really be heard so easily. He almost complained in his mind that the alien should have locked the door, until he realized how retarded that sounded. Tony was still halfway into the bathroom and noticed the alien's armor strewn out on the tiled floor. The alien must have been using the shower, from what he could hear. The room was pretty big and the shower would be just out of view around a corner in the room.

Deciding he'd value his life, he stepped back slowly to safely leave the room, while also spotting the other figure's shadow being cast on the wall.

_That he isn't a "he" at all,_ Tony thought with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head to regain his motor functions, he removed his head from where he was standing and slowly closed the door. He slid his back down the wall, sighing heavily. He didn't know what was worse, an alien trying to kill him, or the fact that it was a woman.

_What the hell, really?_

So not only was his would-have-been killer an alien, but a woman, too?

This was almost too much too process. Tony trudged over to the trashed unit that was once a pristine refrigerating unit and searched for any food that wasn't already eaten by the alien amazon. Yeah, that was a funny image.

Sighing at the now near empty fridge -He'd stored enough to last him for at least two weeks- he grabbed a frozen pizza, the frozen foods having seemed to be the only untouched items. All of the fruit, vegetables, and meat were simply demolished. Even the leftover turkey he was saving just for today.

Pulling off the plastic, he placed the pizza on aluminum foil before throwing it into the oven. He slowly walked back to the couch, dropping onto it. He was thinking about last night again. What was that dark colored black thing that attacked him? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably. He didn't have the chance to think over it more, when he noticed the alien walk back into the room, wearing all of...her Armor. She paid him no mind as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, where you going?" Tony asked, secretly relieved that she apparently had business to attend to that wasn't him. She only made that strange clicking noise that must be her language, not having turned to look at him or stopping her pace.

Suddenly, Tony felt vulnerable. Not helpless, but he knew he couldn't defend himself against any more of those bug things if he couldn't see them coming. Should he follow her?

Like hell he would. She was probably just as bad as them, if not worse. Tony stood quickly, debating with himself where he should go from here. Jogging to his room, he grabbed his house keys, intent on at least telling his father what just happened. He doubted Marcus Schaefer would call for more cops on this one. That wouldn't be logical. But maybe he'd know what to do. Anthony locked the door behind him as he walked out of the house, knowing full well that if the hunter wanted to return for whatever reason, it's not like she wouldn't be able to shoulder tackle the door open. Before he would forget, he ran to the backyard to grab his bike. Unlocking it from the fence, he jumped onto it, and pedaled as fast as he could without crashing.

* * *

The Yautja opened the panel on her electronic wrist gauntlet, typing in a code on the buttons containing a language only her race would be able to decipher. The code would be sent to the Yautja homeworld, where it would rebound to any active clanships flying about in space. Any of them would be excited at the prospect of killing some of the hard-meat prey. She had killed one just the day previous, and she was sure that implied there were more. There was never any one of them, without it being a hint of an infestation, or the beginnings of one. She wasn't sure how they got to Earth, but their presence would kill off most of the human population if left unchecked. Humans were her favorite sport, and the hard-meat wouldn't be ruining that.

She dared not call it a distress signal, but she was fully aware she wouldn't be able to stop an infestation on her own. The signal would take a week at the least to reach anyone, since she hadn't thought to bring a specifically built, long range satellite to this expedition.

She closed the panel, keeping to the rooftops as she made her way to her ship. As she went, she wondered if she should move it to the Ooman's property. She didn't want him dying by a hard-meat's hand, or by their egg laying creatures if there were any. She still desired to have his skull in her trophy collection. But she wouldn't be able to fight him for a while. He had helped her escape from the earth authorizes, which she found puzzling. Why would prey help the predator? The thought somewhat disgusted her. It would be dishonorable to kill him so soon after he had...helped her. Finally reaching the ship, which was hidden under a cliff by a large creek, she growled in annoyance. The door to her cloak ship opened, as though a room appeared out of thin air. She walked inside, the door closing behind her, as she decided she'd take the ship near the Ooman's living space.

The ship took off noisily, but any nearby natives would probably mistake it for a plane flying overhead. She was feeling quite irritated about the whole ordeal. She would take her frustration out on more of those hard-meat aliens once she finds them. It would also be quite a feat once she returned home. Many females were not expected to hunt, as the males mainly did it to impress females like her with their trophies. She was like quite a few of the female Yautja, who preferred to hunt for game from other worlds rather than just going into politics. They were a matriarchal society, so many of the high elders were female, and the military positions were filled by the men. Politics were boring, in her opinion. The men seemed to have all the fun, basically living in their ships.

The spacecraft landed without problems, landing within the human's yard. What looked like a toolshed got crushed in the process, either not knowing it was their, or not caring. She double checked the status on the computer, confirming it remained cloaked. From inside the ship, she'd be able to know where the insect-like beasts were through a few scanning processes. Activating them, she exited the ship, as the data would be downloaded into her gauntlet.

The next step was to wait. This was always the frustrating part with there being nothing to do for a couple of hours until the gauntlet would tell her where the hard-meat nest was. Until then, she decided she would look for some more of the earth food that was sure to be somewhere in the house.

Walking up to the door, she found it was locked. She examined it for several seconds before punching the glass into oblivion and turning the knob from the opposite side. Closing the door, she made her way to the fridge again. Growling in disappointment, it was more of that disgusting looking frozen foods. Ignoring the fridge, she decided to explore the house, checking different rooms, and even the floor below. To her pleasure, she found a large cooler in the basement level, full of earth vegetables, and a variety of strange looking bar shaped foods, with a white center. Examining the box, she read slowly aloud, "Eye-s Ku-reem," in her very broken English.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: __ I need a name for the Huntress. I'm not very interested in a "Native" name, more like a codename that Anthony would be likely to come up with, much like how in the movies, they have names, such as "Greyback, Scar, Wolf, Celtic, Mr. Black, and even Big Mama, a female Predator in the comics, which represent either their personalities or famous achievements. I know that my Predator does not have quite an established personality as of yet, but a name suggestion might help. Thanks for reading this small wall of text, and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Son, can you repeat that?" His father frowned, not quite understanding what Anthony was trying to say.

"The alien from before," Anthony sighed. "She's crashing at my house."

"This alien is at your house..." Marcus echoed, his forehead resting on his hand, his eyebrows creased. He suddenly looked exhausted.

"Yeah, she end-"

"Did you say _she_?"

"Yeeeeaah..." Anthony said slowly, sucking in his teeth, embarrassed at his father's unbelieving voice.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I-"

"Nevermind," Marcus interrupted, standing from his seat. "How long has it...she...been at your house?"

"Since last night."

"Has...she...tried to kill you at all?"

Anthony chuckled for only a half second. "That's the funny thing. I've just seen her attack my fridge and then she left," He paused. "I think to get her ship or something."

Marcus sat back down to face his son and sighed. "I need to get in touch with Harrigan," he muttered as he checked the contacts on his phone.

"Who's that?"

"He's a detective from Los Angeles. He's met at least three of them. He might have some insight on this."

Anthony blinked, leaning back in his chair.

"Dad, is it safe to go back to the house? I mean, she hasn't tried to kill me since I saved her from getting shot up-"

"That must be it!" Marcus said, his eyes lighting up in understanding. Marcus tapped his fingers on the table, thinking over his theory.

"Huh?"

"Remember, I told you about them having a code of honor? She must find it dishonorable to kill you, at least for now."

"Oh, that's nice. She'll kill me later rather than sooner."

Anthony's face was so stoic when it was said that Marcus almost couldn't tell if his son was being sarcastic.

"I also wanted to tell you, I saw something else that same day. It was like, some sort of a, a bug, or was it a crocodile looking thing?" Anthony didn't how to describe it any more. In the dark, it looked like an insect. But it also looked reptilian. Just what was it?

"It was black all over and it had a mouth inside of it's mouth," Anthony explained in a rush. He was seated, but his hand gestures were conveying all of his nervousness and excitement.

Unfortunately, Marcus had no idea what Anthony was describing. Marcus's hand rested on his mouth, giving the impression he was analyzing something. The only aliens he'd had the displeasure of encountering were those hunters.

"I've never heard of anything like that. But I believe you. After all the things I've seen, I learn to take any claims, no matter how outlandish, with a grain of salt." Marcus looked away for a moment, thinking about the security guard with the burst ribs. Was there a connection?

"What do we do?"

"I definitely have to alert the military, if they don't already know about it."

"Will they even believe you?" Anthony was skeptical. Wouldn't they just write him off as some insane kook?

"Let's just say, Dutch was military, a veteran. The army boys watch each others' backs, most of the time. So I know an inner circle." Marcus exhaled, breaking eye contact with his son momentarily. "This is a sensitive situation. You need to keep away from her," he concluded, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"But what about that other thing I saw? She killed it pretty easily an-"

"You should be fine as long as your under constant protection. You'll be rooming in temporarily at the base. Whatever you saw and that hunter alien, it's better if you're surrounded by trained men. And if anything, extraterrestials, monsters, and everything in between, they tend to draw attention to each other. Stay at the base 'till things cool down, alright?"

Anthony couldn't argue with that logic. But something was telling him that he'd be safer near the woman alien. She looked like she knew what she was doing when she killed that bug/crocodile/thing. Not to say that _she _didn't still give him the creeps. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to be in the middle of all this crap.

What was he thinking?

Anthony nodded his head, muttering an "Ok" to show his father he was listening. Of course the base would be the safest place. Since the Val Verde incident with his Uncle and his team, the military'd know how to handle it. Right?

* * *

She exited Anthony's house, idly wondering why he had not yet returned. Thinking no more on the subject, she decided she would search for a hard-meat nest. There was bound to be one if the drone from earlier was any indication. Exiting through the front door, she came to a stop at the porch and took a seat. It would have been an odd sight if there were enough residents in the neighborhood to notice. She opened the device on her gauntlet, pressing a series of codes. In response, the gauntlet released a 3D Holgram, highlighting the streets of New York with a bird's eye view, and a hotspot where the hard-meat prey should be. It was near a museum. As an afterthought, she switched the screen to where Anthony would be. The blinking dot representing him was just entering into a building stockpiled with weapons, a military base. To her annoyance, the base was quite close to the museum.

He'd be fine for now, but the Ooman military would not know how to handle a hard-meat's internal structure. Their conventional weapons would only cause them to be attacked by acid blood. Activating her cloak, she began her trek to what was possibly the hard-meat nest.

Since Yautja physiology is superior to Humans, she had no problem getting to the museum in record time. Dim sunlight still streamed through the skylight of the museum, causing some statues to cast shadows along the walls and floor. She crashed through the skylight, scattering glass on the floor below, but it looked like there was no one present. Visiting hours were close to completion and the security guards already made their way to the front entrance, far from her entrance point. She landed at a crouch from a drop that would have broken any humans legs from sheer height. Switching her helmet's Heads-Up-Display to enhance her already Infrared-sensitive eyes, she slowly surveyed the area. Shapes with red centers signified heat sources, but none of them were mobile or shaped like the hard meat prey. Generators of some sort. Using her powerful leg muscles, she leapt onto a higher balcony on the second floor. This way, she'd be able to avoid them for now. It wasn't her intention to attack the nest yet. Not without proper weapons and backup. Continuing her trek through the museum, she followed a trail of radiating heat that the helmet was picking up. It led to a large room full of bulbous shaped objects, all of them full of red shaped blobs from what she could see.

Eggs.

And in the center of all of it was what she was expecting to see. Similar to the rest of the hard-meats, but the crest on it's head distinguished it from the others. It was the Queen, though it looked smaller than the one's she'd seen before. It was only about a couple of heads taller than it's subjects. It must be young. And that meant the hive wasn't very big. For now. Thanks to her helmet, she didn't have to actually walk into the room to see all of this. Backing off cautiously and satisfied with the information she has now, she would download all of this into the ship for it to signal to any receivers. Still slowly making her way back to the skylight, she pulled out a detonator, it's purpose not for damage, but distraction. Once it detonated, it would release flashing light every few seconds for a short time. She let it fly through the air to land noisily on the floor below. Seconds later, screeches and growls could be heard, and several of the Queen's scouts rushed over to the device from some hiding place.

She watched them only for a moment before climbing back through the skylight.

* * *

There were more of them than she initially thought. Once they start to spread out, the base where that Ooman man was would be the first target. The building was too close to the museum and the Queen would wipe out the most urgent threat to it's hive. Many offworld species underestimated the hard-meats' capabilities. While the Drones and Warriors were mindless and instinctual, their hive mind was dangerous and intelligent when under the direction of a Queen.

She would have to get him out of that base. As she jumped the rooftops, she was growing irritated. Surely, he and the Ooman would be even after she gets him out of wherever he was holed up, right? And why was she still interested in taking his skull? Surely she shouldn't have to be going through all this trouble? Why was she even bothering? Banishing her annoying train of thought, she would just do what she was intending and think about it later.

_A/N: Please send in some name suggestions! Remember, a name that Anthony would come up with, as mentioned in the Author's Note at the beginning of this chapter. I'm not interested in an "Yautjan" name, at least, not for now. If no one can think of one yet, I might be able to come up with one for the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __Thanks, someguest, for the suggestion! That helped out a lot. I hadn't given 'Amazon' much thought actually, lol. Thanks again._

_Keep the reviews coming. I really want to see what you guys might think is wrong with the story so I can act accordingly. Don't get me wrong, I like the positive feedback, but I need more criticism, too. I need to know if you think the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Also, let me know if characterization seems lacking. Tell me what's on your mind! I CAN TAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 7

"How're you holding up, Junior?"

Anthony looked up from his phone to see one of the army men in the usual combat fatigues. Tony nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Mr. Hamilton. I'm fine, just, uh," Tony shrugged, a sigh escaping his lips. "Just shaken up a bit."

"Don't I know it." Hamilton nodded, walking over to lean on the wall across from Tony's seated form. "We'll take care of this before you know it. Think of it as a base tour, see some sights, learn how stuff gets blown up," he explained with an exaggerated shrug. Tony snorted in response and shook his head.

"I hope so. I didn't think there was any part of the military that actually believed any of this."

"Well, to be honest with ya, 'we' still don't. At least on paper. We had close connections with your Uncle's late unit. So we've seen our fair share of weird."

Tony nodded distractedly, remembering what his father said about select groups of people who knew about the aliens that looked like the hunter that chased him and he let crash at his house.

Tony nodded again, a bit stronger this time. "Did my dad tell you about the other thing I saw, though? It seemed even more dangerous than the hunter aliens-" Tony paused for a second. "What do you even call them, anyway, the hunter folks I mean?"

"We've taken to calling them Predators."

"Huh," Tony responded, looking down at the floor momentarily. He guessed that as a nickname on a whim, but he didn't know the name was used to identify them.

"I know what you were about to ask, about that other alien you saw? You're father told me."

Tony's interest was peaked, and he turned his attention to the soldier. "You know what they are?"

Hamilton nodded slowly with a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"Even with as much as we know, it's not much. It all amounts to horror stories. Real sick shit though. Parasites that kill their host when they're born."

Hamilton laughed at the face Anthony made. "I ain't tryin' to scare you or nothin'. No worries, man, you'll be out of here in a day or two."

Anthony smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

Hamilton nodded meaningfully, before stepping out. Anthony watched him go and let the rest of himself fall on the bed, hands crossed under his head.

"Why can't aliens be more like Star Wars. Half of 'em are us with discolored skin," he groaned, pulling the plain cover of the bed over him. It was only 8 pm, but what else could he do in a military base besides watch the guys shoot targets all day. Of course, there might be a rec room somewhere, but he was too exhausted to care. So he lay there on the bed with the cover over him, but eyes wide awake. It didn't help that the place was colder than what he was used to.

* * *

She made it to the Ooman base relatively quickly. It was very close to the hard-meat hive, so she'd have to act fast. Infiltrating the place the roof was simple, as they seemed to not have much security for an airborne intruder. Activating her cloaking device, she made her way through the service door on said roof. The hallways were well lit, and reminded her somewhat of the boy's house. Walking slowly, she found a service lift that would take her to the commons rooms. She double checked the map on her gauntlet before stepping in.

"What the?"

Her head turned sharply to the sound. A man was also in the lift, looking directly at her. She was about ready to unsheathe her blade when he walked right past her and to the controls for the lift.

"Could have sworn I pressed level 2, not Lobby," the man muttered irritably. He was examining the buttons closely, wondering why it was stopping at two different floors.

"Tch, like there was someone else in here."

She slowly sidestepped the soldier once realizing she wasn't discovered. Once the lift stopped at the level she needed, she slipped out of the lift, leaving the confused man to his own devices. While on her way to where she believed the boy to be, she considered the situation. If the Oomans were aware of what was in the museum, they could be prepared to kill a lot of the hard-meats. But how? There was no way for her to communicate this.

She'd probably have to just blow up the base. It was so close to the museum, it's a perfect target for hard-meat hosts. Their queen surely wouldn't move out in the open just yet.

But this base is probably the nearest building with trained personnel. She growled at this conundrum. She'll figure something out. The Yautja that responded to her signal wouldn't be here for at least another few days. Not enough time to stop a spread. However, she did take note that it was somewhat cold here. A useful, if not small advantage. The queen's implanters would have an even shorter life span trying to find hosts in here. As long as the soldiers aren't stupid enough to get jumped by one, they should be fine. With that thought in mind, she sped up a bit. She would not go through all this trouble for her future trophy to be a hard-meat host.

* * *

Anthony, to his own surprise, managed to get about thirty minutes of sleep. His eyes felt a bit heavy and his mouth had that dryness you get from sleeping a while. Feeling a bit rested, he jumped out of the bed and put his shoes back on.

**Thunk**

Anthony stood up quickly, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling.

"The hell was that?"

Only seconds later, he heard laughter out in the hall. Jogging over to it, he opened the door, seeing some of the soldiers laughing at some story by another, all of them holding bottles of some variety. Anthony snorted and shook his head. He sighed in relief.

"God dammit, I'm being paranoid." He closed the door slowly, resolving to get a couple more hours of sleep.

He turned back towards the bed and-

"Holy SHIT!"

Anthony nearly leaped backwards, crashing into the dresser that had to have been several feet from him. Without looking backwards, he quickly opened it, his hands flying, trying to find some sort of weapon.

Blinking, he stopped, but didn't make any attempt to move forward.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Tony deadpanned. He wasn't saying it to be funny, rather, just to confirm he was still breathing.

The Huntress simply growled in her alien language again, then pointed at the window.

"What? You want me to leave the base?" Tony asked slowly. She nodded once.

"Why?" Tony asked again, not understanding what the hell was going on.

Tony could tell she was getting irritated from her voice and her more forceful gesturing. If he decided to do as she said, he didn't know what would happen. If he didn't, she'd probably kill him right on the spot.

No pressure or anything. He was surprised he got this far with his questioning.

"Look, I am not going with you, okay?" Tony dared, slowly circling around the room with his back pressed to the wall. The alien woman hadn't moved, but she was following his movements and looking somewhat pissed off.

"Too late," she said roughly, striding over to grab his arm. Tony was somewhat surprised that she could speak English, albeit her voice sounded as smooth as a chainsaw cutting wood. Before he could react, there was the sound of an explosion on the other side of the door. Shots could be heard along with orders being yelled from officers.

What was going on?

Tony meant to open the door, but the woman held him back, shaking her head slowly.

Tony regarded her for only a second. "Let go of me!" he demanded, snapping his arm out of her grip and quickly running out through the door. The first thing he saw was bullet marks riddling the walls, scorched floors, and broken ceilings with wires hanging overhead. Fortunately, he thought, there were no bodies that he spotted. He felt body heat behind him and turned halfway around to see the woman behind him. Tony took a deep breath and released a shaky breath. She hadn't tried to kill him with the few chances she had. He wasn't sure if he could consider her a friend yet, but he couldn't say for sure that she caused the damage to the base. It wasn't her people's style.

Tony cautiously stepped through the hallway, her following behind him.

"What's your name anyway?" Tony asked to break the oppressive silence. The huntress was silent for several moments. Tony thought she wasn't going to reply before she finally spoke.

"Bal'anya Amanzi," Tony hard her say. That must have been her native language. Some of the inflections he couldn't possibly emulate with his own mouth.

"Ok," Tony said after a pause. He already forgot how to say her full name. But the second part of it sounded like Amazon.

"Mind if I just call you Amazon?" Tony whispered again. He hadn't looked back to see her response, but he heard a non-committal grunt.

There was an explosion down the hall. Tony could see shadows dancing along the walls, suggesting there was a fire and smoke was slowly creeping around the corner.

"This way," Amazon said in her rough English. She walked slightly ahead, making way towards the said hall. Tony wasn't about to argue if she was able to get inside without being spotted in the first place.

"What happened?" Tony asked himself aloud, noticing the damage here was even more prevalent. Unconsciously, he walked closer to Amazon, bumping into her. He nearly fell backwards, as though running into a brick wall.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

There were bodies this time. Strewn about the floor, circular wounds on each body as though they were shot with an oversized gun. While examining them as he walked by, he had to close his eyes quickly, noticing the same wound on a body's head. Amazon grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking. Not knowing whether he should be relieved or not, he didn't see Hamilton among the corpses.

More sounds were heard again, this time guns being fired and to Tony's relief, he could hear soldiers giving orders. Almost forgetting Amazon was still there, he rushed into the room.

All of the remaining soldiers managed to get here and hold off whatever was attacking them. There were those alien bug things, dead on the floor. There was some sort of acid that was drying up near all of the bug-like corpses, looking like they were eating away at the walls or whatever furniture that remained in the room. Upon seeing Tony, they all aimed their guns at him. He was taken aback, but realized they were aiming at something behind him.

"Tony, slowly move to the side," Tony recognized Hamilton's voice. He was the lead officer out of the group. Tony was relieved to see him, but he was in the line of fire. They were going to shoot Amazon.

"Wait, she helped me," Tony affirmed, raising his arms in a pleading gesture. Some of the soldiers looked at each other questioningly, most likely wondering how he could be standing in front of the alien with no injury.

Tony heard the movement of machinery behind him. He pivoted around to see her activating her shoulder cannon thing.

"Amazon, no! You can't go killing every little thing that pisses you off!" Tony whispered roughly.

She growled in frustration, and almost sounded...whiny? If the situation wasn't so damn urgent, he'd probably think to laugh at the idea.

Hamilton noticed that Tony was communicating with the tall alien, so he gestured for his men to lower their weapons.

"Anthony, you're able to talk to it?"

Anthony turned around quickly, looking sheepish. "Uh, yeah. Sh-," Tony paused. "He helped me out back there," Tony amended quickly. It was probably better they all thought it was a dude. Hamilton nodded, apparently pleased with the response.

"Alright. Obviously, their kind don't much like these mutant cockroaches we nearly got ambushed by." Tony didn't have the energy to laugh at what would have been an inside joke. He just settled on nodding his acknowledgement.

"Mr. Hamilton, do you know a way out of here?"

The older man nodded. He glanced sideways at Amazon, but didn't look like he was going to try anything. "We have an exit point. But can I trust you and your friend to get out of here quick? We got orders to blow this building sky high in about 3 minutes. Only way to take care of these things for sure."

Tony nodded once and Hamilton patted his shoulder. "Make your way through that double door. None of the bugs we saw got in through that direction. It was electronically locked previously, so it's 100% safe. We'll be right ahead of you anyway."

"Alright."

Hamilton nodded, patting his shoulder and urging him along. Amazon went to follow, before opening her gauntlet and typing some command in. She took it off before dropping it into the room.

Hamilton noticed this but didn't question it.

"What was that?" Tony asked as he, Hamilton, and the rest of the soldiers evacuated through the cleared hall.

"Remember that report your Uncle gave that I told you about?"

Tony nodded.

"I forgot, they have better bombs."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: __Thanks, someguest, for the suggestion! That helped out a lot. I hadn't given 'Amazon' much thought actually, lol. Thanks again._

_Keep the reviews coming. I really want to see what you guys might think is wrong with the story so I can act accordingly. Don't get me wrong, I like the positive feedback, but I need more criticism, too. I need to know if you think the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Also, let me know if characterization seems lacking. Tell me what's on your mind! I CAN TAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 8

The remaining soldiers, Amazon, and Tony managed to be far enough from the blast radius when the Yautja's bomb detonated.

"The best part is," Hamilton observed the crater in awe. "There bombs are as strong as a nuke, without the worries of radiation."

Hamilton shook his head of his stupor, standing protectively between Tony and the much taller Huntress.

"I don't know if we should be considering you friend or foe," the man began. His grip was still on his weapon, but it was pointed downward. The Yautja made no move to attack him though, and that had to be a good sign. It just cocked it's head slowly to the side, as though listening to what he was saying.

"But...you helped us just now." Hamilton paused, frowning suddenly.

"He understands English, right?" he whispered, leaning a bit toward Tony.

"Yeah," Tony answered after a pause.

The older soldier nodded, regarding the taller alien again. "Alright, Tony, let's get you out of here."

To Hamilton's surprise, the Yautja made to move towards Anthony. The soldier and the rest of his squad trained their weapons on her, the neutral atmosphere suddenly getting tense.

Anthony raised his hands to get their attention.

"It's fine. He wasn't doing anything," he defended, hoping Hamilton and the others would lower their weapons.

Hamilton spared a look at Tony before glaring back at the alien. Tony noticed Amazon's shoulder cannon thing didn't activate or whatever and she just stood there. Progress?

The tense atmosphere remained for several more eternal seconds before Hamilton took a deep breath and lowered his weapon. The rest of his unit followed suit, albeit more hesitantly.

"When did you two become buddies, eh?" Hamilton questioned half jokingly to Tony. Anthony noticed something in his eyes though that said he'd be seriously considering his answer.

"I...saved it's life before. I wouldn't say _buddies_," he began, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess we just tolerate each other?"

Hamilton hadn't taken his eyes off of Amazon, but he seemed to accept the answer. "Alright. We need to call your father. He's probably heard of the explosion on the news by now." Anthony nodded, and Amazon suddenly pointed at something behind him. Anthony and the soldier followed her gesture to an armored truck.

"Trans...portation."

Hamilton was almost caught off guard that it could speak English along with understanding it.

"Where's your Spaceship?" Hamilton couldn't help but be amused when he asked. Hamilton nodded to the rest of his unit, assuring him that they'd be fine. With that, the other soldiers made their way to the truck ahead of the one the three would be in.

Amazon growled, pointing at her arm that had the gauntlet.

"Ah," Hamilton exclaimed. "Broke your car keys."

With that, Amazon strode past towards the truck while giving him the finger. Both men's eyebrows shot up at the rather human gesture.

"What-"

Tony shrugged in reply as they made their way to the truck. He sure as hell never did that in her presence.

The trip to the police station was awkward, to say the very least. Hamilton's unit were in a separate armored truck behind Hamilton's, which Amazon and Anthony were in. She was silent the whole trip, watching the passing scenery with unexpected interest. Hamilton and Tony could see her helmet lenses flashing every now and again, oddly reminding Tony of a digital camera.

The Truck came to a stop at the police station, and Hamilton turned the engine off. He breathed deeply, staring at the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her."

Hamilton looked at Tony for several seconds before glancing at Amazon. She was looking rather comfortable where she sat, her arms resting on her legs. Hamilton looked at Tony again, who nodded encouragingly.

"I am _not _leaving you in here with him," the older man asserted. Tony sighed softly.

"I understand, but-"

"No, no you don't. You go talk to your father. I'll watch friendly giant over here." Tony rolled his eyes under his eyelids but relented and headed towards the building, but not before asking Amazon not to go anywhere, who only snorted indignantly in response.

Hamilton wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out why Tony and the Yautja were tolerating each other so well, but he definitely wasn't looking this particular gift horse in the mouth.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered at the ridiculousness of the situation. He cautiously looked over his shoulder to see the alien looking through the window like nothing strange was happening. Hamilton exhaled silently while shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

"What?!"

Marcus jumped from his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah...God..." he mumbled, pacing back and forth, still pinching his nose. He breathed deeply and placed his hands on his office desk for support. Several other cops who were startled by his outburst slowly returned to their routine.

"Yeah, she's in the truck," Tony repeated, sitting at the edge of the desk.

"She isn't trying to..." Marcus tried to organize the questions rushing through his mind.

"Not trying to blow anyone up, stab anybody?"

"Isn't this a good thing?" Tony asked after a pause. Marcus stared off into space momentarily before turning to look at Tony.

"I don't know. This is uh, this is," Marcus paused again as if trying to physically grab the sentence he was struggling to form. "This is _new_. They're kinda reclusive by _nature_. Why is it even," Marcus exhaled irritably. What the hell was going on? His son had explained to him that the Predator, Amazon, his son called her-He _named _her- said she needed a ride back to her ship.

"It asked for a _ride,_" Marcus suddenly stated, trying to make sense of the concept.

"_She,_" Tony corrected with a smug expression, which Marcus returned with a dirty look.

"Alright, look," Marcus sighed, turning to face Tony. "She gets to her ship, she leaves, and that's it. Don't be near her if you don't need to be, alright?"

"...You're not coming with us?"

"Believe me, I would in a heartbeat, but I don't need another one of us tagging along and she suddenly decides we're a threat. I'll talk to Hamilton, but I'll be here." Marcus sighed again, drawn out this time, as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"What the hell, what the hell."

* * *

It was just beginning to get dark when the armored truck arrived at Tony's house. Hamilton shook his head at the sight of the yautja walking into the house like it lived there.

"Marcus, you better know what you're doin'," Hamilton whispered to himself as he watched Marcus' son and the Predator disappear into the house. Frankly, Hamilton felt like shit, leaving that kid in there. But Marcus was adamant that they could keep an eye on Tony, but not to make their presence known. That it'd only antagonize the Yautja and raise the chances of the alien killing some one. Hamilton looked at the road, contemplative before starting the engine to the truck. It disappeared down the road towards the temporary military base.

"So," Tony drawled, looking down at Amazon, who had just got comfortable on the couch.

"Why are you there, and not on your ship?" he asked slowly, gesturing towards where his backyard, and his crushed toolshed, were located. Amazon simply shuffled on the couch so her back was facing him. Tony frowned, raising his arms incredulously. A skull hunting alien was giving him the silent treatment...This was unreal.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony questioned with slumped shoulders. Amazon hadn't responded and he wasn't going to give her a reason to neck grab him again.

"Shit." Tony shook his head as he headed to his room. Jumping onto his bed unenthusiastically, he simply lie there, breathing into the sheets with his face planted into the mattress. "She's being a total jerkass," Tony had to mumble. Ever since the truck ride back to the house, Amazon was actively ignoring him. He didn't know why, but as irrational as it sounded to him, it was kind of annoying. Of course she ate almost everything in the fridge...again. But, she was acting like an ex-girlfriend that didn't want to be near you at the time.

Scratch that, that was a disturbing analogy.

Tony decided sleep would help and she'd be gone by morning. He expertly kicked his shoes off without getting out of bed and pulled the cover over himself.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter felt a little slow to me, but I feel this is important. Tony notices Amazon being more of a Jerk ass than he's used to experiencing and that kinds of irks him. Why's she bein' like that? IDK, she confused. Don't worry, i'll flesh this out more, next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __Thanks, someguest, for the suggestion! That helped out a lot. I hadn't given 'Amazon' much thought actually, lol. Thanks again._

_Keep the reviews coming. I really want to see what you guys might think is wrong with the story so I can act accordingly. Don't get me wrong, I like the positive feedback, but I need more criticism, too. I need to know if you think the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Also, let me know if characterization seems lacking. Tell me what's on your mind! I CAN TAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 9

When Tony awoke, Amazon was still inside of his house, having apparently awoken before him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed she was sitting at the living room table, tinkering with what looked like her mask. He slowly sat down, studying her face for the first time. Honestly, it wasn't as frightening as he thought it'd be. It was a given that it was definitely intimidating, but now he understood why she ate so much. Amazon hadn't acknowledged his presence and he looked down to see that she was doing something with the machinery on the inside. Tony was amazed there was so much electronics inside of the mask. The outside of it didn't give that impression. The nearest thing he could compare it to was a motherboard of sorts. As big as she was, he didn't think they're people were that dexterous with their hands.

Inwardly shaking his head, he was still mildly annoyed that she was still here and not already in space or whatever.

"Amazon," he said evenly, so as not to agitate her or something. Amazon paused what she was doing in looked Tony in the eye. He was caught off guard by the way her eyes looked. What was it called, central heterochromia? Her iris looked gold and then blue to a reddish hue as you went from the center to the edge of the iris all in the same eye. It reminded him of a lava lamp.

Realizing he was staring, he coughed and made a show of sniffing before looking away.

"Just wondering. Uhm, why are you still here?" he asked lamely.

Amazon continued to stare at him momentarily before turning to her gauntlet that she apparently acquired during the night. She pressed a series of buttons on the new gauntlet and a holographic screen showing a full body Xenomorph appeared.

"More still here," she said in her still rough English. Tony scratched his chin, taking in the appearance of the 3-D model. If he thought Amazon's face was a little rough to look at, the hologram was damn ugly. And they were bipedal, too? Now that he could get a clearer look at them, they looked like leeches with alligator bodies. Yuck. That was the thing that attacked him the other day?

Tony groaned as he remembered what Hamilton told him of them.

"They're parasites, aren't they?"

Amazon nodded once, slowly, before turning back to her work. _Well, she seems completely unconcerned,_ Tony sarcastically thought with a grimace. But it's not like this was her homeworld. She was trying to kill the things after all, right? How could he complain?

Tony felt awkward, not able to think of anything else to say or ask as she still continued to tinker with that mask of hers.

"So..." Tony drawled, nodding lamely. "What about the guys of your species? Are they taller or something?" he rambled, asking the first questions that came to his mind. Amazon was ridiculously tall as is. He'd hate to think how huge the men were. But to his surprise, Amazon made a noise akin to chuckling.

"Men are...shorter."

"You're kidding me?" Tony couldn't help but ask in retort. He didn't think much of the fact he was somewhat having a conversation with the being before him.

"The men are smaller...damn," Tony reflected. Amazon indeed. And apparently, she found his statement funny if the sound of another chortle was any indication.

Tony leaned back in his chair, looking around the room as if for the first time. He felt like he'd wake up soon and that all of his recent experiences was the result of getting trippy off some drug in a club. He centered his attention back on Amazon as she placed the newly -whatever she was doing- mask over her face.

"You got nice eyes."

Tony assumed she was staring at him before he realized what he'd just said. "I mean, uh," Tony fumbled before yawning. "Yeaaah, I'm tired! Good night!" he said quickly before standing up to go to bed. He noticed Amazon staring at him as he left. He entered his room without bothering to close the door and jumped onto the bed with an irritated sigh.

"Man, I'm being stupid." Tony put the pillow over his face as he lie on his back on the bed. "You got nice eyes," he mocked himself with an exaggerated voice. "The hell am I saying? I sound like a creep." He felt he had needed to say something to her, but it came off as sounding extremely stupid in hindsight. Why did he say that? I mean, she was very abrasive, but she seemed pretty cool if you got to know her. And apparently, you only get that opportunity if you rescue them from impending death. Tony stopped himself from letting his thoughts go on a tangent and just focused on the pillow still blocking his vision. He lazily put it under his head.

As he slowly started to succumb to sleep, he figured he was beginning to befriend Amazon. And he still didn't know what their species were called or why they really do what they do. Now that he had the chance, he had so many questions. With a final yawn, he blanked his thoughts and went to sleep.

* * *

While Tony was relaxed as could be in the current situation, Amazon was growing more irritated every time Tony talked to her. First, he saves her life and then today he throws what was probably an unthinking compliment at her. Humans in general were small and not quite as sturdy compared to men of her species, yet she was feeling warm nearly every time he spoke to her.

It was really pissing her off. He wasn't even Yautja. She felt embarrassed and maybe a little disgusted. In irritation, she flipped the table not caring if the Ooman awoke and stomped to her ship.

Once inside, she leaned on the wall frame for support as she stared at her trophy collection. There were a small variety of skulls ranging from human to the hard-meats to some other large beasts of unverifiable origin. She looked at the set of human skulls, wanting to resolve herself to challenge the boy once the hard-meats' queen was killed, but she couldn't quite say it in her mind, and it was annoying her. Maybe if she went and collected some more trophies, she'd feel better. Some of the other Yautja would be here in a couple more days and perhaps she wouldn't feel so confused any more.

Amazon sat on the rooftop watching the humans below while looking for a target, but she lost interest quite quickly. It wasn't empathy, but she wasn't feeling as enthusiastic as when she first set out several minutes earlier. Finally, she gave up and just relaxed on the rooftop. Bored, she unsheathed her wrist blade, examining it several times before letting it sheath.

She shook her head in irritation. She felt her enthusiasm coming back and she needed to kill something. Traversing the rooftops again, she considered heading to the museum again, but rejected the idea. As attractive as the idea was of killing another hard-meat was, she didn't have the resources or the back-up to jump in their again until her comrades finally showed up. Instead, she spotted an armored truck pulling up the driveway below. She had noticed the same truck a small distance from the boy's house. Three men stepped out of it and it looked like they were searching the alley she had climbed from to get to the roof.

Apparently, they had been keeping an eye on her. She was about ready to claim their skulls when she noticed one of them men was that soldier that Tony talked to several times.

_Great, another one I can't kill yet. _

She briefly reflected that she had no real reason _not _to kill him, only that he was associated with Tony. However, as much as she hated to think it, she didn't really want Tony to be upset with her.

With added irritation, she realized she was referring to the Ooman by name. Abandoning her intent to hunt for tonight, she made her way back to the house.

_A/N: Lol, tell me what you thought about the characterization. I tried my best to not make Amazon seem to mushy. They are born to be badass killers, after all. Let me know how you think I did. _

_Also, please tell me your thoughts on Tony and Amazon so far. And if you have any plot suggestions, let me know, I'll definitely consider it as a continue this story._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: __Thanks guys, for all of your reviews so far, especially someguest! Please keep your critiques coming! I enjoy reading in-depth reviews like yours! That helps me immensely! _

_Keep the reviews coming. I really want to see what you guys might think is wrong with the story so I can act accordingly. Don't get me wrong, I like the positive feedback, but I need more criticism, too. I need to know if you think the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Also, let me know if characterization seems lacking. Tell me what's on your mind! I CAN TAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Tony had set the alarm on his phone to wake him as early as 4:30 AM. Jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, he quickly showered, brushed his teeth and dressed. He had his computer turned on when he initially awoke, needing only to input his password.

He needed to learn more about these aliens. And maybe even find out more about his Uncle in the process. Though the thought continued to bother him, he hoped that the cause of his Uncle's disappearance wasn't because his skull was on one of the alien's trophy collection. Maybe even Amazon's...

Tony gulped and took a deep breath and banished the thought. Too late to be acting paranoid again after coming this far. His hands went flying as he typed and occasionally moved the mouse and clicked. The firs thing he looked for was any extra info on his Uncle, but unless he could figure how to hack a military website, he was stuck. Postponing that route, he searched for any info on the web on 'Hunter Aliens'.

"Woah," Tony muttered, his chin in his hand as he found a promising website. It mentioned an incident that occurred at least 9 years ago in Antarctica. Only known survivor was 'Alexa Woods', an environmental technician. Tony leaned back in his chair with a sigh, not learning anything else. She wasn't missing or anything like his Uncle was, but she apparently lived a _very _low profile lifestyle after the incident. Not that he could blame her, even though this woman was probably one of the few he could really talk to about this situation. Tony frowned as he struggled to remember the name of the L.A. officer his father mentioned offhandedly. Harrigan, right? Before the name slipped his mind again, he quickly looked up the LAPD website, searching for a Harrigan. He nodded inwardly as he found one result match and read yto copy down the cell phone number.

He nearly jumped when he heard a crash outside of his house. And it sounded like it was in his yard. Ceasing his typing, he looked toward his window, not quite having the will to get up and look. Fighting his sudden bout of lethargy, he stalked over to his veiled window and parted one of the blinds with a finger. It was still relatively dark, as it was only about 5:30. However, he could see several figures seeming to walk out of some space in thin air.

"What the flying fuck..." Anthony whispered harshly. He counted at least six figures in his yard, and they all looked heavily muscled, had dreadlocks and wore armor and clothing similar to Amazon, but with small variations among them.

Apparently, she called her friends, Tony thought, suddenly angry with her. She didn't bother telling him that she had some 'Friends' coming over, and now he was about to get exploded by one of them if he was caught. Tony thought briefly of bringing his laptop with him, but decided it'd be harder to run away while holding one. He quickly threw his shoes on and watched the window. As soon as they were out of sight, he climbed out as quickly as he could. He couldn't think of where to run, and he realized his bike was in the front yard, where those other Hunters were walking towards.

"Gotta find something hot, something hot," Tony realized. He crouched behind the generator that sat next to his house, a large box shaped machine with a giant fan on top of it. He was relieved to have one, learning from his father that they apparently saw things mostly in Infrared. Unfortunately, the generator was closer to the front yard than his liking at the moment, as he could easily see his 'Uninvited Guests'. Amazon came out the house to meet them, confirming his idea that she was expecting them.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Tony mouthed silently. He should have let her die in the alley. Now there were seven of them. And they all had those damned shoulder cannons. He watched the six other aliens talking to Amazon, in which one of the visitors apparently said something offensive. He couldn't understand their language, but Amazon stepped toward the speaker threateningly, causing the other to back off, albeit hesitantly. Whatever the conversation was continued for about another two minutes, which in Tony's case, it sounded like felines growling or roaring at each other, and then the six hunters began to make their way back to what was possibly their ship. Suddenly nervous, Tony held his breath and hugged himself close to the generator hoping they wouldn't notice. Five of them passed by, but the last one stopped directly in front of him. Tony heard soft clicking and grunting and the hunter kneeled on leg to examine the generator closer, his masked face directly in front of Tony's.

The human swallowed nervously, struggling to not breath, trying to look anywhere but at the mask. Suddenly, the hunter stood and walked away towards where the other five went.

Tony sighed deeply. Amazon seemed okay, but he never met any other alien like her. They'd probably kill him and not bat an eyelash. Tony frowned in thought. Do they even have eyelashes? He heard the ship take off, but saw that it didn't leave orbit. Rather it seemed to fly off somewhere before going invisible. Confident they were far enough, he ran back into the house to see Amazon seated on the couch and typing into her gauntlet.

"Amazon!" he whispered harshly, rushing over to stand in front of her. She was currently not wearing her mask thing and only gave him a cursory glance, most likely acknowledging his presence. Her typing hadn't ceased and Tony figured it had something to do with the recent visitors and the mask.

"Why didn't you tell me you had your buddies stopping by! I could've died!" he continued to whisper loudly, still feeling a bit paranoid. Amazon only made a scoffing sound as though dismissing him. Tony exhaled noisily, wondering how to even deal with this woman. Not only was she an alien, but she could probably squash him with just one of her arms.

"Come on, you gotta talk to me. At least let me know next time you decide to invite more serial killers so I don't you know, die," Tony said sarcastically, trying to elicit some response from her. She didn't bother to react at all this time, and never before did Tony feel like throwing a temper tantrum. He didn't care how big she was. She wasn't going to freeload in his house and then act like she owned it!

"Alright, fine," Tony shook his head, annoyed. "You can't stay in my house then. Nope."

That scoffing sound again. She was still typing on her gauntlet. This woman wasn't taking him seriously at all.

"Alpha Bitch, huh? Well," Tony tried to rack his brain for something that'd make her respect him more. "That fridge you fucked up, no more food for you! Hear me? You can't get anymore!" he exclaimed, enhanced with pointing from both his hands.

The result of this threat worked a little to well, as Amazon stood up and growled threateningly at him with all four of her mandibles extended. Tony had to step back so he wouldn't get knocked over by her pushing at him with just her figure. But Tony wasn't having it this time. He took a deep breath.

"You've had hundreds of chances to kill me. If you don't start listening to me, you can't have none of that Turkey you like so much," Anthony explained, using his hands to emphasize which food he was talking about through size display. Amazon growled again, clicking her mandibles irritably while leaning her face closer to Tony's. He was still a little intimidated, but he wasn't backing down now.

"Hey. Don't be giving me that dirty look. You no listen, no food," he said assertively. Amazon stared at him long and hard before standing up straight and growling, sounding more annoyed than before. She shouldered passed him, snatched her mask off the couch and stomped out of the front door.

Tony gulped and wiped the sweat off his brow before slumping down onto the sofa.

"Women," he groaned tiredly. _Alien Women, _he amended in his head. He wasn't sure if he even made progress there, but she did walk out the door. That and she didn't decide to bitch slap him. He couldn't help but snort at that mental image, even though if she really did that, it'd probably cripple or kill him. With a grunt, he got off the couch and trudged back to his room to write down that officer's number.

_A/N: Lol, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. I don't know, I just wanted to write some more character development. I kinda feel like I did a shitty job xD. Let me know what you thought, please! _

_Next chapter should have some Alien Vs. Predator action._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: __Thanks guys, for all of your reviews so far, especially someguest and 25Tachigami! Please keep your critiques coming! _

_Keep the reviews coming. I really want to see what you guys might think is wrong with the story so I can act accordingly. Don't get me wrong, I like the positive feedback, but I need more criticism, too. I need to know if you think the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right? Also, let me know if characterization seems lacking. Tell me what's on your mind! I CAN TAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 11

In a couple of days, everything would be turning back to normal. Amazon and her war buddies were about to go kill the bug base or whatever, and then he could try his best to forget everything that transpired the past week or two. Things looked under control. Perhaps he could text his friends now and set up a movie day. As an afterthought, he turned on the TV, setting it to the news to see if anything relating to his experiences might have happened recently.

He filed through his contacts, before hearing the front door brusquely being pushed open. He jumped slightly, not necessarily relaxing when he realized it was Amazon. He watched her warily as she determinedly stalked to his fridge, grabbing everything she could in one arm.

_God dammit._

"Please, help yourself to anything in the fridge," he mouthed sarcastically. No way in his right mind was he going to say that aloud. As she walked back towards the door with half of the fridge contents, she bucked at him, growling out a "C'jit".

Tony watched her exit the house with disbelief, before turning to look blankly at the TV. He laughed shortly with his hand in his mouth. "What the hell..." he muttered, struggling to suppress an uncontrolled grin as he watched the empty doorway again.

His semi-amused attitude dropped however when the TV screen blared a 'BREAKING NEWS' image. He grabbed the remote from the table in front of him and turned the volume up.

"-Own Area. The City Museum has been shutdown for an indeterminate length of time. Initially, a security guard was murdered there by a gunshot wound to the chest, perhaps by would be robbers of the facility. According to the NYPD, the suspects are still at large and they may have returned for another round of killing."

Tony didn't know what to think of the report. It was probably the same security guard that his father mentioned last week. But apparently, nothing was stolen. Briefly, he wondered if this had anything to do with Amazon, but he wasn't sure how. The mention of the security guard briefly reminded him of the officer that Amazon killed, which still gave him a bad taste in his mouth. He sighed. He was interacting too much with her. For a time, he couldn't talk to his friends, and Amazon was the only one he could, besides his father. But the fact was she killed a cop. He shuddered to think that she probably killed hundreds before she ever met him. He felt a bit ignorant for not coming to grips with this sooner and he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

* * *

Amazon threw the food in a preservative unit in her ship. She didn't need to eat until tomorrow, but felt the need to assert her point. Tony should be grateful she was risking her life killing the serpents. She closed the unit with more force than necessary, before making her way to the cockpit. The leader of the hunting party that received her message, U'keba, who was known for stealth, would land his ship near enough to the museum to not be detected. He was also a hell-hound's ass. He found it amusing that she would be on Earth hunting and not at home raising young. His brothers were wise not to encourage him.

She didn't feel like flying the ship over there, but time was important. The longer she lagged behind, the more time the Hive would have a chance to grow large enough to be uncontrollable. Dropping heavily into her seat, she activated pre-flight controls and set a path to the museum.

With the ship, the trip was not long enough to be set to Auto-Pilot. Her ship landed on the museum's roof, a few yards away from U'keba's ship, which was along the edges of the large lot behind the building. She entered through the back door where the clan was waiting for her.

"Nice of you to join us," U'keba greeted sarcastically in their native language, looking her over once before leading his brothers further in.

"It is," she shot back with equal sarcasm. U'Keba only scoffed.

"It is interesting that you have appropriated a human household. Why are you there?" he questioned conversationally. His attitude sounded quite arrogant.

"I get my food. That is all," she grunted. Her voice was carrying the impression that the conversation ends there. He didn't seem to get it though. He continued the same subject as they all neared the room which housed the Hive.

"That boy gives you your food? That doesn't sound like a survivalist," he remarked, mock pleasantly.

"He's just there," she growled in reply. Out of all the nearby Yautja, why him? He was extremely irritating to talk to. "It's none of your business," she added. They all kneeled to either side of the door.

"Of course," he said with a laugh. Amazon had the impression that he was expecting such an answer.

"You always were untraditional," the clan leader said, preparing the mine charges to the door. "You are extremely reckless."

"And yet I am still here. Some would say you are overly cautious," Amazon returned, raising her head at him arrogantly.

"Better to be prepared than arrogant," he antiphoned sagely, placing the now ready charge on the door. U'keba, his clansmen and Amazon all backed away from the door, and prepared their Plasma Cannons.

"Perhaps you should begin to follow your own advice?"

Amazon could see his shoulders rise and fall in amusement at her comment. The door blew backwards with explosive force followed by hisses from the hive that were holed up inside.

"You may need it more," the clan leader finally stated before letting his plasma cannon fire away at the nearest enemies.

At least six or seven of the serpents exploded in acid and guts from the opening salvo. The Yautja improvised a wing formation to keep the advancing hard meats from breaching their defense.

"Don't do anything stupid," U'keba warned Amazon. Their plasma cannons had a small cool down period and would not be practical for the whole mission. The serpent warriors steadily closed in, forcing them into hand to hand. The strike team collectively unsheathed their blades, crossing swords with tails. Although the serpent hive was relatively small, it's numbers were still large. They held together though, as the two blooded warriors to her right quickly dispatched a serpent warrior that attempted to leap at them and another one that tried charging at them. The group steadily moved forward, chopping down one that got too close and blasting others from a distance.

Once the last serpent warrior was killed, much stronger hisses of a higher timbre sounded further in.

"What was that?" Amazon asked U'keba.

"It is the Queen Serpent's Royal Guard. Prepare Yourselves."


End file.
